<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>show me your best twirl by extasiswings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901657">show me your best twirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings'>extasiswings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Flirting, Getting Together, Harness Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck looks really good in a harness.</p>
<p>Eddie tries not to notice when they’re at work because if they’re on a shift and someone’s getting fitted with a harness, there’s usually a serious reason.  Not exactly the time to get distracted by how his best friend’s ass looks.  Or Buck’s hands in those gloves.  Or—</p>
<p>The point is, Buck looks really good in a harness.  But it’s not a problem because it’s not like Eddie’s ever going to get a chance to pay attention to that when they’re not at work.  So he doesn’t have to think about it.  It’s fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>show me your best twirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts">elisela</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck looks really good in a harness.</p>
<p>Eddie tries not to notice when they’re at work because if they’re on a shift and someone’s getting fitted with a harness, there’s usually a serious reason.  Not exactly the time to get distracted by how his best friend’s ass looks.  Or Buck’s hands in those gloves.  Or—</p>
<p>The point is, Buck looks really good in a harness.  But it’s not a problem because it’s not like Eddie’s ever going to get a chance to pay attention to that when they’re not at work.  So he doesn’t have to think about it.  It’s fine.</p>
<p>At least until Buck texts him on a random Saturday when they’re supposed to go running with an address and says <em>change of plans, meet me, it’ll be fun</em>.</p>
<p>And Eddie walks into the indoor rock climbing center and just about chokes on his tongue when he’s faced with Buck all suited up and ready to go. </p>
<p>“This is what we’re doing instead of running?”  He asks, keeping his tone normal as he resists the urge to stare.</p>
<p>“It’s fun,” Buck insists.  “Which is more than I can say for running.  They also have a free-climb wall over there, but I figured—”  He tugs on the rope where it’s clipped to his waistband.  “—safety first.”</p>
<p>Eddie clears his throat roughly, grateful for the employee who hands him his own harness so he has something to do other than stare.  </p>
<p>“Makes sense—Bobby would probably kill you if you hurt yourself showing off.”</p>
<p>“Oh, because it would be me showing off?” Buck jokes.   </p>
<p>Eddie laughs.  “You saying it wouldn’t be?”</p>
<p>Buck tips his head in acknowledgment, and waits for Eddie to get set before flashing a grin.</p>
<p>“First one to the top is buying lunch,” he says.  And they’re off.</p>
<p>In Eddie’s defense…he doesn’t really have one.  He has a competitive streak, to be sure, but it’s a little too easy to get distracted when Buck is right there next to, then above him, scaling the wall.  Eddie keeps stealing the glances he can’t take in the field, watching the muscles in Buck’s back flex, his thighs—</p>
<p>He misses the next handhold and slams his knee into the wall, swearing at the shock before he can grab his own rope to stabilize himself. </p>
<p>“Woah, you okay?”  Buck calls down, worried.  Eddie looks up and feels his face flame.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  His throat is dry.  “Just slipped.  Must have underestimated the distance.” </p>
<p>Buck’s brow furrows as something flickers through his eyes briefly before his face smoothes over again.</p>
<p>“Be careful, yeah?  It’s no fun winning by default,” he teases.  Then he turns back to the wall and his ass tenses as he leaps up for a higher hold.</p>
<p>Eddie bites his tongue against a groan.  And then he reaches up to get back into the game.</p>
<p>“Best two out of three?” Buck asks as they rappel back down.  Eddie glances over and swallows.</p>
<p>“Sure.  Why not?”</p>
<p>He ends up thoroughly trounced, unsurprisingly, and is frankly just grateful that his pants are loose enough that it’s not as obvious that he’s half-hard from staring at Buck’s ass for the better part of an hour.</p>
<p>“So, I was thinking either that Thai place by the station or the Mexican place by yours,” Buck suggests as they step out the doors into the sun and the parking lot.  His shirt is damp with sweat and clings to his chest in a way that makes Eddie want to push him up against a wall and lick.  </p>
<p>“Mexican takeout and shower at my place?” Eddie replies after a slightly too-long pause.  “Pretty sure I still have some of your clothes from when you left your duffle bag a few weeks back.  And you could use it.”</p>
<p>He definitely does not offer to share that shower.  Even if he thinks about it.  </p>
<p>Buck looks down at himself and makes a face.  “Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p>
<p>“Tell you what, I’ll pick it up, swing by abuela’s to grab Christopher on my way home and meet you there?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Yeah, that sounds good.”  They reach the jeep and Buck fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door.  Eddie’s gaze flicks over him for one last time before he forces himself to look away.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Eddie replies.  He grabs his own keys and turns toward his truck.  </p>
<p>“Eddie.”  Eddie stops and looks back, but Buck doesn’t say anything for a moment, just watches him and bites his lip.  </p>
<p>“Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Just—”  Buck shifts his weight, then steps forward, resolve settling across his face.  “If I’m wrong about this, can we agree to laugh it off later?”</p>
<p>“Laugh what—?”  Buck cuts him off with a kiss.  Eddie freezes, then melts—he surges up and twists his fingers into Buck’s shirt, his tongue swiping over the seam of Buck’s lips, licking inside when he parts them.  Buck’s hands fall to Eddie’s hips, slide around to his ass and tug him forward so their hips are flush.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Eddie bites out—Buck laughs breathlessly.  </p>
<p>“Well, I guess that answers that.”  He nips lightly at Eddie’s lip and pulls back.  “You could have said, you know.  Instead of leaving me to figure it out by catching you staring at my ass.”</p>
<p>Eddie flushes, but he grins.  “Maybe I just like how you look in a harness.”</p>
<p>Buck hums and raises a brow.  “Is that so?  Well...I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>So Eddie kisses him again.  </p>
<p>A month later, it’s date night and Eddie has no idea where they’re going.  When Buck pulls into the parking lot next to the LAFD Academy training gym, he blinks.</p>
<p>“What...are we doing here?”</p>
<p>When he glances over, Buck’s cheeks are pink, but he’s smiling.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.  I have a surprise.”</p>
<p>Buck jumps out of the jeep and Eddie follows after, watching curiously as Buck pulls a key out of his pocket and opens the side door.</p>
<p>“Where did you even get that?”</p>
<p>Buck shrugs.  “Instructor friend of mine owed me a favor.”  He bites his lip.  “Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>Eddie raises an eyebrow.  “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just do it.  I’ll tell you when you can open them.”</p>
<p>“Buck.”</p>
<p>Buck rolls his eyes and steals a kiss.  </p>
<p>“Trust me,” he breathes when he pulls back.  “Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>So Eddie does.  Lets Buck lead him inside, feels when Buck disappears.  He considers opening his eyes then, but Buck had said to trust him and, well.  He does.  So he keeps them closed.</p>
<p>“Okay.”  Buck calls, amusement in his voice.  “You can open your eyes now.”</p>
<p>The room is still fairly dark when Eddie opens his eyes, like Buck hadn’t bothered to turn on many of the lights, but he’s standing in front of the rappelling wall and—</p>
<p>Eddie’s breath catches.  Buck’s in a harness at the top—when he catches Eddie’s eyes he grins and starts to bring himself down.  Eddie’s eyes track over those powerful thighs, Buck’s fingers on the rope, the way he never has the chance to when they’re at work.  He lets himself look, gives in to the heat that flares up in his blood.</p>
<p>He’s still staring when Buck laughs low and warm, dangling several feet off the ground.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s sort of what I was going for,” Buck replies.  His eyes are dark.</p>
<p>“What else were you going for?”  Eddie asks.</p>
<p>Buck hums.  “Was kind of thinking you might like to fuck me like this.  If you’re up for it.”</p>
<p>Eddie’s across the room in a flash, turning Buck’s head to kiss him and pressing him against the training wall.  He grinds against Buck’s ass as his hands slip down Buck’s front, unzipping his jeans and dipping inside.</p>
<p>“Can’t fuck you without taking all this off,” he replies as he drags his mouth down Buck’s neck.  Buck tips his head back to Eddie’s shoulder and moans, pressing back against Eddie’s hips.</p>
<p>“Guess you’ll just have to get creative then.”</p>
<p> Eddie wraps a hand around Buck’s cock as he sucks a mark into Buck’s skin, strokes him slowly while rocking against him.  His head gets foggy at the friction, the fantasy, brings one of his hands up under Buck’s shirt to tweak a nipple—he grins when Buck shudders.   </p>
<p>“Fuck, Eddie.”  The words escape Buck’s lips as Eddie strokes his cock faster, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, thumbing over the head—he considers spinning Buck around and getting on his knees, taking him in his mouth, but he can’t quite muster the urge to stop what he’s doing—</p>
<p>Buck makes a quiet, desperate noise as he fucks his hips back against Eddie’s, pinned between his hips and his hands.  Eddie’s blood burns hot, rushing in his ears, as the tension in his gut curls tighter and tighter—</p>
<p>Buck chokes on a moan and comes, spilling into Eddie’s hand, and the tension snaps as Eddie follows after, muffling a groan into Buck’s neck.  They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath, until Buck starts laughing, even as he twists around to pull Eddie in for a kiss.</p>
<p>“You really do like the harness, huh?”</p>
<p>Eddie blushes.  “Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Make me.”  </p>
<p>Eddie laughs.  And does.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>